1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in printer stands and more particularly to a stand for a computer or word processor, or the like, for supporting a printer, storing prefolded continuous printing stock, feeding printing stock to the printer, and collecting printed output.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The advent of the computer created a need for stand-alone printers. Prefolded paper, sometimes referred to as continuous recording web or printing stock, is used with computer printers to provide continuous paper feed. Commonly, different types of continuous printing stock are required to meet the differing needs of a business. Changing the printing stock used by the printer typically involves the physical removal of the printing stock and/or the container holding the same to a storage area and the transportation of the replacement web to the printer. This results wasted time and effort in replacing continuous printing stock.
Jensen U.S. Pat. No. 1,791,212 discloses a device to equip a duplicating machine with a web-control device to stretch continuous multi-strip stationary across the platen.
Bezold U.S. Pat. No. 1,996,636 discloses a device for creating tension in continuous length stationery to uniformly and tautly present paper to a typewriter platen.
Davidson U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,267 discloses a strip feeding device for dispensing paper to an addressograph machine. The device disclosed does not provide a system for storing more than two types of recording web and is not adaptable to the requirements of modern stand-alone printers.
House U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,706 discloses a dispenser for dispensing roll materials.
Palmer U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,256 discloses a system for storing multiple containers of printing web and for feeding the web to a printer. The system disclosed does not contemplate an integral system for supporting the printer, storing various types of web, feeding the web to the printer and collecting the printed output.
Estabrooks U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,453 discloses a printer with a noise attenuating system. The printer disclosed includes a single container of recording web fed into a paper inlet on the bottom of the printer and includes a web collection receptacle at the rear of the printer. The system does not provide for the storage and feeding of multiple types of recording web and is not adaptable to modern portable printers which have paper inlets on the top and at the rear of the printer.